Desideratum
by Blacklustz
Summary: After a year and a half of searching for the mythical Ice Dragons Hermione comes to Romania to help nurse an orphaned Hungarian Horntail? How will Charlie react to her now that she’s all grown up?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Desideratum  
Author: BlackLust01  
Summary: After a year and a ½ of searching for the mythical Ice Dragons Hermione comes to Romania to help nurse an orphaned Hungarian Horntail. How will Charlie react to her now that she's all grown up?  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: It's the fist fic I have ever loaded on the web…I think that's warning enough don't you?

This story came to me one night after reading far too much fan fiction in one day, some how I created this plot. I know, I'm well aware that Ice Dragon's sound's stupid, it sounded good in my head at the time shrugs…so I'm going with it.

Stupid plot bunnies not leaving me alone…

Chapter 1 and 2 were originally integrated as one, but I felt they should be separated. So, sorry the first chapter is so short...very short.

All and any feed back would be much appreciated.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Steadying herself on a tree next to her she tried to regain her sense of balance, no matter how many times she would apparate she always found it nauseating.

Hermione had been away from London for a little over a year and a half, in a way she was desperate to return home to where her friends and family are. Back to everything she had grown accustomed to during her child hood and teen years, but things had changed after the death of Voldemort. Magic no longer held her captivated like it used, no longer did it seem as innocent as she once thought it was. Though she could never turn her back on magic as it was after all apart of whom she was.

But the main reason as to why she had left everyone so long ago was because she was on a mission. A mission to prove not only to herself, but to those who told her she couldn't achieve what she had set out to do.

After graduating from Hogwarts she had little time to think about what she wanted to do in the way of work or perhaps further studies, as the war against Voldemort had become her and many others first priority. Harry, Ron and Hermione had officially joined The Order of Phoenix two months after they finished school and had fought many battles against Mrs. Weasley to achieve it.

It was another 8 months before the final battle was upon them all, at this stage many had come to join the side of the light. Even a number of old Slytherin classmates, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchley, Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs.

It turned out that Draco had witnessed his father beating his mother after a raid on a muggle home, the raid having left Lucius with a cut lip and a black eye. It seemed he didn't like it when a muggle man attacked him when he was raping that said man's wife. The next day Draco dragged his mother to Dumbledore and asked for refuge for her, if he promised himself as a spy.

And with his help the blond convinced, Bletchley and Higgs, schoolmates who use to be a few years ahead of Draco, to also agree to spy for the Order. Draco then brought his best friend Blaise to the cause and Millicent as she had just lost her father at the hands of a Death Eater simply because he didn't want to become a follower to The Dark Lord.

And to this day Hermione, along with many others, fondly remember the image of Voldemort's shocked face when he saw some of his own standing next to The-Boy-Who-Lived, who later became The-Boy-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord.

Hermione had lost her parents not one week after the battle, it seemed it was Lucius' last act of revenge. He had slipped away from the battle like the Slytherin he was, as soon as his master fell. He was found in Asia three days later and sentenced to a Dementors Kiss.

Hermione had become another person for some time, she was cold and detached and wouldn't speak to anyone. That was before Severus came with an offer from the Ministry to become an Unspeakable. Saying she needed to carry on, that if she didn't then her parents lives and death would mean nothing. In that moment she had thanked whatever god was responsibly for making her old Potions Master the cruel bastard that he was, as he was one of the few things that hadn't changed at all after the war. Simply telling her to shut up and buck up.

Two moths later she accepted the Ministry's offer to become an Unspeakable, and quickly became accustomed to her new job, finding solace in her work, slowly returning to the old Hermione she once was. Well, as much as one could after losing loved ones and fighting evil for 7 years.

Author's Notes:

Draco's friends were gathered from http/ which has just about anyone mentioned in the Harry Potter books and on what page. Though I don't recommend testing that theory, far to many characters to go through.


	2. Mr Stoog

Chapter 2: Mr. Stoog.

**1 ½ years before…when it all started,**

One afternoon as she was walking back to her office and noticed a few work colleagues talking animatedly about Dragons.

"I can' believe you're still on that Terence", said the young blonde.

"How can you not believe it Lynn? You still think it's a myth?"

"Yes!" She hissed through clenched teeth, "You don't believe him, do you Mark?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this. If I say no and some one finds 'em then I'll look like an idiot won't I?"

"Well that's it isn't it, no one **is** looking for them cause they don't exist", Lynn put her hands on her hips and glared at the ex Death Eater.

Hermione slowed down and timidly walked up to Mark and quietly asked what they were arguing about, _this time_.

"Terence is trying to convince Lynn that the Greenland Ice Dragons are real, again." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

The bushy haired girl eyed Mark with a look that clearly said she didn't understand what he was talking about, "Ice Dragons? There is no such thing."

"That's it, there is NO way I can convince you Gryffindor's of anything!" with that Terence threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Are you still on that Slytherin, Gryffindor CRAP!" screeched Lynn.

By this stage Mark had tactfully dragged Hermione out of the way and had made it halfway down the hall before they heard the first hex being cast.

"What the hell was that?"

Mark snapped his head back to Hermione holding his ribs while trying to catch his breath, "Oh Lynn probably didn't get any last night and was forced to use Stoog" he sniggered.

Hermione just looked inquisitively at the dark haired man.

"Oh you see last week I over heard Lynn telling a friend about how she decided to call her vibrator 'Stoog", cause she likes group activities so to speak." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

To say Hermione was enjoying the conversation was a gross overstatement. He had turned from talking about some sort of dragon, which she really wanted to know about, to another person's sex life, which she really wanted nothing to do with as hers was lacking. Ok maybe not so much lacking as non existent.

Mark had been speaking as if he was speaking about the weather or his new shirt, which just served to unnerve her even more. And he had somehow confused Hermione's disgusted look for mystification, therefore encouraging him to further the conversation.

"You know, Stoog?" His only reply was a black look from the brunette opposite him. "No, you don't know? Gees don't you follow Quidditch?"

"No", was her only answer as if he should already be aware of that simple fact.

"Right ok, well Stooging is when two or more Chasers enter the scoring area", Mark said with a knowing smile

"Omg, I cannot believe you just said that", Hermione immediately turned around and power walked back to her office before she was forced to listen to anymore.

"HEY, I DIDN'T COME UP WITH IT. THE VIBRATOR'S HERS NOT MINE!"

Ron and Harry had just made their way down the hall after escaping death another time at the hands of a murderous blonde, who seemed a little pissed at some guy. Naturally they would have attempted to stop her, they were after all Auror's. But if she felt the need to kill off a Slytherin then they certainly wouldn't stop her, even though the guy had been two years above him and they never really got to know him.

And to see Hermione running off with her hands on her ears with a guy yelling about his vibrator, well they felt like they had made their way back to the Weasley home. All they needed now was for Fred and George to be trying to get a family member to try a new product they want to put in their shop.

Knock, knock.

"Hermione?"

Harry stepping into the large office and started looking for Hermione through the many stacks of paper. Ron was making his way across the room when she started to descend the ladder on the wall on books

"Harry!" She quickly made her way towards Harry and enveloped him into a hug that was one worthy of Hagrid.

Harry rubbed his ribs and started to distract her from mentally murdering Ron. "Hey sweetie thought we would come and invite you to our place this weekend."

"Yes that would be lovely"

Ron noticed the book she had placed on her desk before she attacked Harry, he seriously believed they should have just gotten Hermione to hug Voldemort. She would have saved them a lot of time to kill the smarmy bastard. "Hay Mione' what are you reading, '_Dragon Breeds and Their Origins_'?"

"I wanted to research Ice dragons" she said icily.

Ron just looked at her like she was a chicken, and tossed the book back on the desk. Harry had zoned out and was looking at the many titles on the books she had in her vast collection.

"Ice Dragon's? Why the hell would you research them, they don't even exist. Ask Charlie, he'll tell ya' only people like Luna think there real"

"So you're saying you know everything, are you?"

"No, that would be you", Ron retorted.

"WHAT?" At this point the brunette was completely enraged. She brought herself up to her full height and prepared to dish out everything on the young Auror. As his girlfriend, the infamous Lavender, saying that she had the makings of an old maid. And her supposed best friend didn't even defend her and had let his girlfriend say a few more hurtful things before he started to snog her.

"Well I'm surprised you don't know about their myth already, you spend every day here accept Sundays. And what do you do then, go home and read some more. You're20 years old and you have never had a boyfriend since me" then as if something had just struck him "You're not still strung up on me or anything are you?"

"Oh get off your fucking high horse and grow a brain WEASLE, I can assure you that your clumsy hands and sloppy kisses are still vivid enough for me to remember, I DON'T need a refreshment"

Ron had gone Weasley red and fisted his hands by his sides, "You know what, I'm glad you're not dating anyone. As I would sincerely feel sorry for the poor sod that would have to deal with your daily abuse about how high and might you are!"

"Right because you are such an intellect, why don't you just go back to your _lovely _piece of ass, right sorry I mean girlfriend. By the way how long before you dump her or maybe you would prefer to let her walk in on you while you're with another girl. As you're bed at home is much bigger than the one at Hogwarts, she won't have to walk all the way to you bed to pull back the curtains like I did."

"Like I said then, I'm sorry"

"Like that will erase the memory, and just because I studied a lot doesn't mean I know everything Ronald. I didn't grow up in a wizardry family so there are many things I don't know!"

"Well I'm telling you that there're not real and you won't be able to fined the bloody things"

"Who say's I can't, if I want to then so be it for me!"

"You're just a useless little Mudblood who wants recognition from everyone, its PATHETIC" spitting the last word loudly.

Harry had been expecting a brawl of sorts between his best friends since Lavender had insulted Hermione, as Ron had blatantly ignored her enraged state through the rest of the night. But he was so stunned at what he heard Ron say that he was glued on the spot, incapable of saying a thing.

Hermione didn't say anything, the air in the room had suddenly become very cold. The red head instantly turning white with the realization of what he had just said and was visibly gaping, looking more like a fish out of water than anything else.

"Harry something has suddenly come up, I'm afraid I may not be able to make it this weekend." she said all of this whilst looking directly at Ron. She gave him a look that was neither upset, angry, nor disappointed. She looked at him as if he was anyone else, someone she didn't know, someone she passed by on the street.

"Omg, Hermione…I…I…oh fuck…Hermione?" Ron couldn't say what he wanted to say, he stepped closer to her, but she just stepped away and walked over to her desk and sat down behind it.

The Unspeakable laughed lightly, and smiled with her head on her hand. "Weasel did you just call me 'Hermione', Ferret boy isn't aloud to call me that so why would you be allowed to?"

"Ron I think you should go out side", said Harry with a pleading look.

"Yeah Weasel you'd better get back to you girlfriend, woops sorry I mean piece of ass." Ron cringed every time she said 'Weasel', it hurt to hear her call him that. But what he said to her was probably the worst thing he could say to her, because that was her weak link. She was constantly afraid of how she was viewed as a witch by everyone else, all because she was a muggle-born.

"Hermione…"

"what did I just say Weasel, call me that again and you'll regret it"

"God please, Mione talk to me don't act like this. Please you don't know how sorry I am I…." all of a sudden he couldn't talk.

Harry had seen the amused look in her eye's when Ron started talking again, almost like she was hoping for him to call her by her given name. She flicked her hand at him and uttered a word he couldn't hear, and the result was Ron not being able to utter a word.

Ron looked at Hermione with a shocked expression, he couldn't believe she made him a mute. God he hoped this wouldn't last long, how in Merlin was he supposed to tell Tonks this, as she was the current head of the Auror Department…oh wait he won't be able to 'tell' her.

"Ah, um…Hermione…" Harry squinted his eyes shut, anticipating what ever she was about to do to him. When nothing happened he opened one eye then the other, she just looked at him waiting to hear what he was going to say. "Um, right….how long will, um…Ron be like that. Do you have a counter curse?"

"No" she said matter-of-factly.

Ron's eyes went wide with that information.

"Well, it'll wear off yeah?"

"It will…yes." She almost looked disappointed.

"So…what a few hours. Maybe a day or two?"

Hermione smiled knowingly and said nothing.

Hermione spent the next few days researching anything she could find on Ice Dragons, it seemed they were indeed mythical. They had supposedly lived centuries before in Greenland and disappeared long ago, though for the last few hundred years many muggles had filed reports on sightings of a large white and silver animal.

As far as she could tell, no legitimate studies had been done on the elusive creatures. 80 of the magical population believed them to be the creation of an overactive mind, whilst a small amount of those adamantly believed them to exist today.

_The Fascination of Magical Beasts & Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander _

Chapter 32, Ice Dragons._  
_  
_Whilst many breeds of dragons exist today, there have been many theories that there are a handful of Pure-bred dragons yet to be discovered, ancient dragons that perhaps were among the first to exist. _

We have been able to, to an extent, train the known 10 breeds of Pure-bred Dragons. (1)

Antipodean Opaleye  
Chinese Fireball  
Common Welsh Green  
Hebridean Black  
Hungarian Horntail  
Norwegian Ridgeback  
Peruvian Vipertooth  
Romanian Longhorn  
Swedish Short-Snout  
_Ukrainian Ironbelly _

Many tales have been told when it comes to how dragons came to exist, some consider the creatures to have been the result of a hex gone wrong on a Occamy (1). Where as many experts in the field of Dragon Taming and Research say that the fire breathing giants were here well before us, and will most likely be here well after we are gone.

On occasion the dragons may produce rare hybrids by interbreeding with another type of dragon. Many breeders have tried to create a dragon that resembles that of the legendary Ice Dragon, and so far none has succeeded.

_  
In today's society it is believed that Ice Dragons are fictional, just a simple bed time story. And yet little or no field work has been done to support this theory of their inexistence. _

It is said that The Ice Dragons can reach a weight of seven and a half tones, one and a half tons more than that of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. With smoky grey eyes, and white and silver scales they can blend into their natural background in _Greenland__ easily. They breathe fire the colour of an almost 'clear blue' and have the ability to become invisible. They breed in small groups of no more than seven, with an alpha female and male, which is curious considering the Chinese Fireball, also know as a Liondragon, is the only another dragon that will tolerate another one of its kind. Sometimes sharing its land with one or two other's but never living in small groups. _

_  
Living up to 200 or 300 years they are probably one of the most beautiful dragons that could ever walk this earth. _

But as mentioned above, this is purely superstition. A tale, perhaps created from old pirates while away at sea, but then again so many superstitions and myths are created from some grain of truth. So perhaps most of us have never seen these white knights because they do not want to be found?

(1): For a description of the creatures mentioned in this chapter please refer to 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them).

With a thud Hermione closed the book, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Never in her life had she not been able to find the information looked for in a book. It was almost unnatural, she had spent four days since Harry and Ron's visit pouring over books that had anything to do with Dragons. She now knew the twelve uses of dragon's blood back to front, literally.

So that left Hermione with one choice, if what she wanted to learn wasn't in a book then she would have to start asking some question's of the right people.

After lunch Hermione submitted a form to Mr. Bickerer, the head of her department, to research Ice Dragons officially. He had laughed and asked if she was feeling well, mind you he hardly look worried about her health. He told her not too kindly that she shouldn't waste his and her time, and that she didn't have jurisdiction anyway, that it fell under the department for the _Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures_. The young woman stormed out of his office and slammed the door to hers as soon as she reached it.

She couldn't stand it, everyone so far in her department had found it at least mildly amusing that she had taken a fancy toward the rumored Dragons.  
And she constantly had to battle internally to not explode and scream with pure rage from all the defiant stares she got from the Pure-blood families, willing her to fail. And then there were those who constantly told her how logical she was, how basically 'good' she was. How she applied her self to her work and all that was left was for her to settle down and make a family.

It infuriated her to no end to listen to it all, she couldn't deicide which she loathed the most, those who openly despised her for her blood and intelligence (Who wouldn't hesitate to drop her off the highest bridge, she thought with a sneer). Or perhaps those who patronized her, telling her to give up on silly little dreams and behave. And it was with this thought that she made her decision, all her life she lived by rules, hers and everyone else's. 'I'm going to find them she thought, I'll be the first to prove they are real…let those prissy pure bred bitches choke on that'.

Later that evening, after much arguing, bribery, and blackmail, she had convinced her head of department to approval her application to research Ice Dragons officially through the Ministry, transferring out of his department and into the DTR, Dragon Taming and Research.

Harry had dragged Ron to the Ministry asking if they could have the services of the top or leading Unspeakable to find a counter curse for Ron's situation.

"I would offer ya' Miss Granger but she's on a new assignment and I'm afraid it's a bit more important." Replied Mr. Bickerer.

Ron attempted to attack the man, but Harry quickly grabbed him by around his stomach.

The man looked at Ron enquiringly, deciding if he should be worried that the kid wanted to maul him.

"Plus I don't even know if she'll be coming back, so I will have to go refer ya' to my secretary to find the right one for the job." said the round middle aged man whilst shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know if she'll be coming back? Where has she gone to?" Harry was genuinely confused as Hermione hadn't contacted them in the five days since she hexed Ron.

"I told ya' she's on a new assignment, and your friend will have to wait until she's done. Mind you that could be some time, and he'll probably be back to normal and talking again by then. So if ya' just go back to my secretary she'll set ya' up with the right person."

Harry pushed Ron out of the man offices. "No sir, that's ok. I'm sure we'll find a solution to this problem on our own. Thank you for your time."

Harry and Ron ran to Hermione's office to be greeted by an empty office save for a desk, chair, fireplace, and a couch. The walls that were once covered with books were now empty, it was as if she had never been there.

Hermione had decided to go and see the one person who seemed to know everything, Albus Dumbledore

And as like any other 'chat' you have with the wizard, you leave thinking, nay, _knowing_ thathe knows more than he lets on.

By the time she had made it back home that evening she flopped on her bed with just enough energy to take her shoes, belt, jeans and top off. She was some what aware that her robe was some where in the living room, Crookshanks will most likely use it as a blanket which will mean she'll have a fur coat it the morning.

Crawling under the covers she mused about what she had gained today. Albus had given her the names of four people who would eagerly agree to help her in anyway, along with the name and whereabouts of a good fiend in Greenland.

With a whispered 'Nox' the light in her room turned off and left her bathed in the darkness she had grown to accept as inevitable for these past years, along with the nightmares that plagued her every night.

Two weeks later found Hermione's apartment exactly like her office. Harry with the rest of the Weasley family were beside themselves, they had no clue as to where she was. After many enquiries, the Ministry finally relented a little and said that she had and left a week ago and had transferred to a new department and they were not at liberty to discuss it.

Mrs. Weasley had even visited Dumbledore to ask if he knew anything.

"Please Albus you must know something, I'm terribly worried about the child. You know I consider her one of my own. I know she's a young woman now, but I must know of her whereabouts. I need to know if she is well."

The Headmaster had a twinkle in his eye, and offered some tea to the woman opposite him. "I can assure you Molly, Hermione is very well. She has come and seen me and I will inform you if she comes to harm"

"COMES TO HARM, have you gone barmy. What is she doing, where is she, my god is she in danger?" by this point Molly had become a nervous wreck. Her son couldn't talk, Arthur had brought home an 'electric drill' and started to do home improvement the muggle way. And her eldest daughter had gone missing.

Albus chuckled to himself, he knew all about Ron's current condition. Not to mention he was the one who had talked to Arthur about muggle tools and had given him a magazine about them. But it wouldn't do to tell her that little bit of information, after all what would a Headmaster be without a head.

"Molly dear, calm down. As I said Hermione is well, she is doing some research that one of your sons would find very fascinating actually. And if she is successful then she will make quite a difference in the wizardry world. I have given her my blessings and plan to stay in contact with her while she's so far away. If she were putting her self in far too much danger then I would have advised her against it."

Molly sat silently whilst processing everything he had said to her, trying to figure out what it is her Hermione was doing.

"Now tell me how Ginny is doing at Chudley Cannons, last I saw she was making a fantastic Seeker."

Albus had effectively distracted Molly about her musings to talk about one of her top most favorite things, her children.

Author's Note's:

I used JKR's Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, and Quidditch Through The Ages as references.  
Lynn isn't an actual character, nor is she important…just my silly creation.

Chapter 3 half done and should be up soon. Thanks again to Janine for being my beta forthe first two chapters...many hugs and kisses xoxoxoxox!


	3. …Charlie?

Apologies for any mistakes (there will be some I'm sure. snorts, some?) as this hasn't been beta 'ed.

Here you go people, theadult rating starts to earn its keep in this chapter.  
Though I'm slowly leading up to the good stuff, as I say 'a little pain before pleasure'.

And **please** review, as I don't know if the story is any good. Helpful criticism would be welcomed too.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 3: …Charlie?

**1and a half years later  
**  
Hermione casually made her way threw the woods, it felt odd to see so much foliage after spending so much time in white deserts. Every time her legs brushed up against some undergrowth she would instinctively glance at what it was, having spent over a year having to tune into the slightest movement or noise.

Yes she had returned from Greenland, one would think having spent seven years in Scotland and living in England long before, would prepare you for a climate that can reach minus thirty, but sadly no. Once again she found herself thanking the invention of the warming charms.

Noticing just how hot it truly was starting to get, since it was June and summer was in full swing in here, she started to remove most of her layers of clothing. She had come to Romania through the Floo Network and was still wearing proper attire for Antarctica or the likes. In her case, Nord, Greenland.

Finally she felt the light tingling feeling of the magical barriers that consisted of muggle repelling charms and heavy wards. After another fifteen minutes of walking she got her first glimpse of a large clearing beyond the trees ahead of her.

Once Hermione had left the dens forest and stepped foot into the clearing she was taking back to see how many tents there were set up, as far as she had gathered in Greenland she had expected the camp to consist of no more than twenty trainers. And by the looks of things they may be about thirty five.

She was starting to feel a little nervous, so far she hadn't seen anyone. And she didn't know where to find the person in charge, she had only had one owl from him, Mr Jeans. All organising that had been done for her transfer had been done threw the Ministry.

All thoughts and worrying vanished at a familiar sound, something she had grown to love and welcome. A thunderous raw with the distinct sound of wings being beaten threw the wind. Filling with a sense of ease she made her way to the source of the sound. Hermione still found it fascinating that she had falling so quickly in love with Dragons, a few years back and she would have reacted like anyone else with the prospect of facing a dragon, scared shitless.

It seemed she had reach one of the main holding pens as there were around two dozen witches and wizards attempting to distract a Hungarian Horntail, whilst three dragon tamers were running towards her three young.

Deciding that she wanted to see how things were going to turn out she walked up to the steel fence and casually leant against it.

Every now and again the beast would take a swing at the men and women who were on brooms, attempting to nock them off if they got to close. Those on the ground continued to shoot bring sparks from their wands hoping it would stay oblivious to the tamers that had just taken one of its young.

With the tiny dragon now rapped up in a fireproof blanket they quickly made their way back to the safety of the fence, when those who had snatched up the small dragon were outside the pen they shot bright white sparks high in the air. Everyone quickly made their way out of the pen with no one having been hurt.

"Miss. Granger?"

Turning around she was now facing a tall, rugged man who looked to be around fifty. With Grey scruffy shoulder length hair and a short beared he came across as a friendly sort of person. Though if anyone was to follow the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover' it would be her.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm late. Are you Mr. Jeans?"

"No, no. not late, right on time. And please call me Rick", he said while thrusting his hand towards her.

If Hermione hadn't built up some physical strength during her time in Greenland, then she was sure the man would have just crushed her hand.

"Now, did you have any trouble getting here? I know it would have been easier to Portkey straight here, but with all the wards it isn't possible. Dragon are very touchy creatures when it comes to magic, not that you wouldn't already know"

She had first hand knowledge of just how sensitive they are, she had spent most of her time in Nord living like a muggle whilst she was looking for the Ice Dragons. If they preformed too much magic with their wands in one area, then the dragons would have flown off, before they would have even know they were there. If it wasn't for the enchanted clothing and equipment she would have gone made.

"No trouble at all, I came threw the Floo to the Romanian Ministry and then Apparated the rest of the way."

"Well come with me, we'll discuss what you'll be doing while you're here. Then I'll show ya to you're partner that you'll be camped up with."

Rick led them back to his tent and seated Hermione opposite his desk. They discussed what she would be doing over the next few days to prepare for handling the orphaned dragon. It had been decided she would spent a few days with her partner to get a feel for how things works and would observe the orphaned dragon from afar with another tamer before she was to start handling it.

She also answered questions about her discovery of the Ice Dragons. It seemed more people than she thought were interested in her findings, rather than just simply accepting them as actual creatures.

"So you're telling me, that you actually found the things and got real close to em?" questioned Rick with amazement.

"After about eight months, yes. We found three pack's, my group stayed with the largest pack just outside of Nord" She said with a nod of her head. "Though I must admit it took another four months before the dragons allowed some of us to get close to them, they are very private animals. Not that wild dragons are usually welcoming creatures."

"I still can't believe it, me mum always told me stories of the things to get me to sleep. Who would have thought they were real after all this time?"

Hermione relished in the fact that she had actually found the once fictional dragons, every time she was question about her findings she found it amusing how in dumbfounded people become. It seemed that many people were at quite a loss at what to think of them, so far the most frequent comment she got was, 'wow' or 'bloody hell'."

"Just before I left, the alpha female had laid two eggs, so I'm eagerly a waiting to hear from the rest of the team to tell me of the packs progress."

Tipping back his third coffee for this evening he indicated for her to rise and follow him out of his tent.

"Now I'm going to set you up with one of me more experienced tamers, he'll show ya' round and tell ya' how things are done, basically he'll show ya' the ropes. You'll also be staying with him in his tent." Then as an after thought, "Just don't bug him too much tonight…he has been off duty for a few days. Got a nasty burn on his left shoulder, but its nothing too serious, he's just mighty pissed at being injured."

Chuckling to himself he led her to a tent and told her she should find him somewhere in there, telling her to check the room down the back.

With some trepidation she entered into what she thought to be the lounge room, with a kitchen at the back of the room.

"Hello?"

'Right, just drop me off and leave me with a pissed of wizard, thanks Rick. Some how I much prefer an angry pregnant dragon, at least that way I know I'm going to get attacked.' She thought to herself.

Hoping he would here her she started to called out again but was cut off when a loud crashing sound came from down the hallway next to the kitchen.

Cringing at the loud yelling that came after it, she used the same method her mother had once told her to use when taking a bandaid off. Just rip it off, the quicker you do it, the less pain you'll feel. Though she doubted an enraged wizard was equal to a harmless bandaid.

She made her way to the start of the hallway and called out, again she got no response. Slowly stepping up to the door that looked as if to be holding her 'partner', she nocked on it timidly. Scolding herself for the fear she was feeling at this moment she wait while she heard foot steps coming to open the door.

He couldn't stand it, having spent 4 days already locked up in his tent, all because he was sloppy when trying to take some blood from a Romanian Longhorn. He ended up with a burn on his left shoulder that so far had nearly healed completely. It's not the first time he'd been burned and because of his profession, it won't be the last.

So, not only was he being held prisoner in his own home. Rick had come and told the day before, that he had found a new partner for him, and should expect her to arrive tomorrow. Seeing as it had been well over six months since his last partner left to work back in London. Devon was starting to sound a lot better then here at the moment. He would gladly be at the end of Molly Weasley's worrying then deal with a new rookie.

It didn't really matter if this person was man or woman, he still didn't want to deal with them. If they stayed out of his hair then he might get along with them, though he some how doubted it. Maybe he could try and put her under the wing of someone else?

"Hello?"

'Oh shit, their here now. Couldn't they have come tomorrow. Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

Charlie hastily got up from his bed and quickly made his way across the room, however before he got the chance to even make it halfway across the room, his foot got caught up in a piece of clothing on the floor. Instinctively raising his arms as to protect his face, he landed on the floor with a thud. This brought an almighty roar from him as pain seared threw his shoulder protesting against the sudden movement.

By the time he heard the nock on his door he was so livid that he prepared to tell the chit to fuck off.

Yanking the door open he was left speechless, the said 'chit' was in fact very attractive woman, he would even go as far as to say sexy. A tall brunette with long wavy brown hair, wearing a heavy cloak made for colder climates and deep brown eyes. And it was those eyes that currently viewed him with fear, but that emotion was immediately vanished from her face when her eyes widened and her mouth opened to an 'O'.

"Charlie?"

Hermione had been expecting many things when the door opened, though Charlie Weasley would most definitely have been that last thing she expected, she wasn't even sure he was on the list of 'what to expect'.

He has always been rather tall, with red hair that reached his shoulders. She knew he kept it at that length so he could annoy his mother, Molly practically itched to cut it.

His eyes were that intense Weasley blue, he still had the freckles she was so fond of. He had also built up more muscle since she had seen him last, and this she has first hand knowledge of.

It had happened during her summer break before her sixth year, she had been staying over at The Burrow for the past few days. Unable to quite tell what time it was, but Hermione knew well enough that it was dam late. Incapable of sleep due to the dame ghoul in the attic, she flung back the covers and walked down to the kitchen to get a drink. On her way back to her room she heard a faint moan coming from the room directly opposite hers, she walked up to the door belonging to Charlies room and nocked quietly whilst opening it slowly. The room's only source of light was coming from the adjoining bathroom, with the bathroom door slightly ajar she couldn't help but want to see what he was doing. Though it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

What she saw before her made her gasp, luckily her gasp was swallowed up by another moan emitted from the man not far from her. Heat flooding between her legs she could feel herself getting wet from the vision before her.

His left flank was facing her, his head was hung forward and his left hand placed against the shower wall to steady himself. From her point of view she could just see his right hand move up and down his shaft, every now and again he would pause when he reached the head of his cock and tease it, then move back down along his erect cock.

Hermione watched entranced as his back muscles moved, she knew Charlie was an attractive man but she now had a new found appreciation of beauty. Studying as the water rippled down his back, firm ass, and then finally down his athletic legs.

His loud breathing changed to shorts pants, he was close, very close, and so was she. Hermione could feel that her knickers were soaked through, the throbbing feeling was become more intense the closer he got to his climax. Watching Charlie masturbate was so erotic she mentally threw out all other fantasies out the window.

With a loud grunt he thrust his hips forward and spilled his seed over his hand and shower wall, milking himself he gave out a satisfied moan.

Spinning around and practically running back to her room, the young Gryffindor devested herself of her night wear and fell back onto her bed. Quickly applying pressure on her clit, causing her to moan loudly she slid two fingers in her pulsing walls. Imagining the red head pulling her flush against his chest and kissing her deeply, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Whilst he wrap his around her waste, then slid them down to cup her ass.

Fucking herself with sweet oblivion she came crashing down to most intense orgasm of her life, effortlessly falling asleep afterwards. She had slept in till twelve in the afternoon the next day.

She was brought back to reality by Charlie saying her name, disappointed from being taken from her reminiscing. Immediately admonishing herself, since he was the cause for the incredible orgasm.

"Hermione?"

Authors Notes:

gives puppy dog eyes please review…

Things are going to heat up between the two of them. Next chapter will hold a few distractions for Hermione, while Charlie will find himself fighting off other competition.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4 is being beta 'ed and will be loaded shortly. Four Chapter 4 cookie check out my LiveJournal.


	4. Hermione?

Many hugs and kisses to those who reviewed, it really does make me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: ...Hermione? 

Charlie couldn't believe it. Was Hermione going to be his new partner? She had run off a little over a year ago for some unexplained reason. He remembered his mother crying for days, believing that she had been kidnapped. It wasn't until his mother had went to see Dumbledore that she finally began to calm down.

He knew his little brother's best friend was pretty, after all, both he and Bill had always appreciated the beauty of women. However, her graduation was the first time he had noticed how she had grown from the mousy 14 year old into the gorgeous woman she is today.

Ever since that fateful day, Charlie couldn't help but admire Hermione's beauty whenever he saw her. He would often find himself staring at her across the kitchen table at The Burrow. On one occasion Remus had nudged him with his elbow to get his attention. The werewolf just chuckled to himself, mumbling something about being able to smell them, and how they should get a room.

He didn't dare approach her, even though her relationship with Ron had ended long ago. He had decided during the war that he wouldn't become attached to anyone. He had been afraid that he would be killed during the war and leave the other person with a broken heart and only distant memories for company. He knew in his mind that it was risky to fall in love at such a time, but that didn't seem to matter to his heart when he looked at Hermione.

"Merlin is that you Hermione?"

Rushing forward he enveloped her into a hug, crushing her against him. She was so stunned from the shock of seeing him that she didn't respond to the hug. Then in one fluid motion he pulled back and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how fucking scared mum was? She bloody well had a conniption fit! You just left, without a word! Harry and Ron searched for you for months, Dumbledore said you were fine but we were still worried sick. God you didn't even owl! I can't even begin to count how many we tried to send to you! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL?" By the end of his ranting his voice had risen considerably, flushed he abruptly stopped yelling before he said something he wasn't ready to reveal.

"Hi", was all she could muster. She desperately wanted to tell him she was fine, that she felt terrible for causing grief amongst the Weasley clan, especially Molly. At the moment though breathing, let alone talking, had become increasingly difficult, especially since the object of all her sexual fantasies was standing before her.

Neither said anything for a moment, Hermione because her mind was in the gutter, and Charlie because he was still in shock. He was unable to comprehend the fact that the one woman he could never forget was standing before him.

Finally breaking the silence Hermione did the first thing that came to mind, she jumped towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She brought her arms up around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, mumbling incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said, I missed you. All of you guys, especially Harry. Though maybe not so much Ron," she said after leaning back to look at his face.

She slowly slid back down to the ground, innocently feeling his chest and stomach, and felt pleased when she heard him suck in a breath. She stepped back from him, wanting to put some space between them, as the hallway suddenly became very warm. She could feel her face getting flushed and knew she was going to need a very cold shower in the next 10 minutes.

"Ah yes, Ron. Did you know that just before you left he couldn't talk, in fact he couldn't talk for two months? Mum was constantly shoveling potions down his throat. Harry wouldn't say anything about why he was like that. Then he just woke up one morning and everything was back to normal."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, oh yes, she remembered. She had hoped the curse would have lasted a little longer, but no matter now. She was sure she had gotten her point across.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with it, now would you?" Charlie said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course not, I would never point my wand at him with the intentions of doing him harm," Hermione replied with complete honesty.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes, "Who said you used your wand? Don't look at me like that, we all know what you and those two boys did whilst training for the war."

Hermione huffed and turned to look down the hall from where she came, "So are you going to show me around, or do you intend on standing here all night talking about Ron and his constantly growing list of inabilities?"

"I take it little Ronnikins isn't in you're 'good' books?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gave a great "Humph", that clearly indicated the end of that conversation.

Laughing at her apparent hostility towards his little brother, Charlie directed her back to the front room. Although one couldn't call it luxurious, you could at least call it practical. It made for a comfy living area, with a couch shoved up against the wall, a coffee table in front of the couch, and various objects arranged around the room on shelving, in fact it looked rather homey. After showing her where the kettle, mugs, and other cooking utensils could be found in the kitchen he directed her to a room further down the hall from his bedroom.

"This will be your room, I know it's not much, but I have stayed in a lot worse."

Opening the door he ushered her inside, the room consisted of a double bed that took up much of the available space. A desk to the left of the bed already held scrolls and quills. A small cupboard for her clothes was next to another door on the right side of the room. Stepping up the foot of the bed she turned to the door on the right and looked questioningly at Charlie.

"The door to your right is the bathroom, it opens up to my bedroom as well. There's plenty of hot water and towels, so no need to worry there. And if you need more blankets for tonight you'll find them in the hallway cupboard."

"Thanks, I'm dieing for a shower. Somehow Cleaning Charms never do feel quite the same as a decent shower or bath. I hated having to depend on them for such a long time," she said, smiling at him while once again her mind traveled into the gutters.

Charlie stood there mesmerized for a moment before he realized he was caught up in her dazzling smile yet again. He had never found another woman that smiled the same as Hermione. He'd been smiled at seductively, tenderly, humorously and even sympathetically by women. When Hermione smiled though, it was sweet and gentle, she looked at you like you were the only one in the room. Of course Charlie was the only one in the room at the present moment in time, but he didn't ponder too long on that point.

Turning around to shut the door he was stopped when she thanked him again.

"And Charlie?"

"Hmm?" he said urging her to continue.

"I'm glad you're going to be my partner and I'm sorry I worried you when I left. Do you forgive me?"

"I could never find myself unable to forgive you," he stated with heart felt truth.

Blushing under his intense gaze she turned to her bed and started unpacking her previously magically shrunken bags. After hearing the door close she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

When all her clothes were unpacked and placed into the cupboard, she made her way to the bathroom for the cold shower she was in dire need of.

* * *

As Charlie made his way towards his room, he thought that a Silencing charm would most likely be needed for tonight. Turning the lights off, he burrowed under the covers, hoping to clear his mind of a certain temptress just feet way from him. He was having a difficult time doing this because he could hear the water running in the shower and could imagine her naked in the bathroom. Suddenly she shrieked as the water had apparently hit her. Groaning he turned on his stomach in an attempt to ignore his raging erection and block the mental images of Hermione standing in a cold shower with erect nipples out of his mind. It was then that he decided Silencing Charms were going to be a requirement in his bedroom from here on out.

* * *

A/N: 

Thanks for reading, but an even BIGGER thanks to my new esteemed beta, Shawna (you rock). Thank you so much for putting up with my enormous amount of grammatical errors.

Chapter 5 is almost done, so I'll send it of to Shawna soon. Any update about this fic will be posted at my LJ so feel free to check it out. Please review, as I'm a rabid review munching addict, whatever that is (shrugs).

Until next time…


	5. Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own it…if I did own it then it would have an 18+ rating.

Thanks to fujutsuand padfootedmoony...I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be a little angst that will develop in the nxt few chapters...but not to worry I'm building up the lemony goodness.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Competition.**

She was awakened the next morning by bright rays of sunlight dancing around her room. Not wanting to get up, she buried her face into her pillow. It had been a long and tiring night. The little sleep she did catch was filled with dreams that her mother would have scolded her for. The main attraction being a tall, muscular red head, that seemed bent on showing her the many pleasures of strawberries. However she was thankful because it was the first night since her parents death that she had dreamt of anything but screams, her parents screams in particular.

Although she never physically saw their murder, she imagined it all the same. Her nightmares were so vivid that she would wake up in a cold sweat, fearing that her parents were hurt. Then like being hit with a cold bucket of ice water the realization would come to her, they _had_ been hurt, they had been killed.

Yawning, kicking back the heavy bedspread she swung her legs off the comfy bed and slothfully made her way to the bathroom. She hissed as her feet made contact with cold tiles in the bathroom and quickly went to the toilet and sat down with her feet held up away from the offending tiles. After finishing, she washed her hands and splashed her face with cold water. A quick glance in the mirror told her she needed to brush her hair. No matter how tame Sleekeazy's Hair Potion could make it during the day, it still became a lions main after sleeping.

Twenty minutes later Hermione had dressed in rack suit pants and a zip up jacket with her hair pull back into a ponytail.

Upon entering the lounge room she found Charlie sitting at one of the three stools at the kitchen table, munching on a piece of toast and reading the morning paper.

"Morning," he said glancing over the top of the paper at her.

"Good Morning," she replied as cheerfully as she could manage as she eagerly made herself a cup of strong tea.

"When you're ready I'll start with showing you where the Rec Hall and the Medical Office are located. After that we'll make our way to the main pens, and I'll introduce you to some of the tamers working there. You'll meet everyone else at lunch," stated Charlie as he laid the paper down.

"What about regular clothing for when I'm handling the orphaned dragon? All I have are clothes for below five degrees," replied Hermione.

Grabbing his dragon hide jacket from the back of his stool, he drained the last of his coffee and said, "Don't worry I'll set you up with all the gear you'll need after lunch." Placing his cup into the sink he turned to wait for her to finish her tea.

* * *

Charlie showed her where the Rec Hall was located, which from now on was where she would be having her lunch and dinner. After that they had made their way to the Medical Office. Charlie made sure she knew where to locate certain Healing Potions, in case no one was there if she or someone else were seriously injured. After spending much time hearing some of the more 'gruesome' injuries from over the past few years she was then taught the protocol for an emergency call if she was unable to get to the Medical Office. All she had to do was raise her wand in the air and send up bright red sparks. As long as she set off the call within the wards of the camp it would be recognized immediately and would alert others in the camp by triggering a loud siren. 

After showing her where some of the larger pens were located with the forest and introducing her to some of the handlers, he walked her back towards the pen she had seen yesterday with the Hungarian Horntail still housed with in it.

"This is one of the three pens that we have right near our tents. We keep dragons who are injured or pregnant females in them. Although that depends on what breed of dragon, Chinese Fireballs prefer to be kept up in the hills. We have another camp set up there taking care of them, maybe on one of your days off I'll take you up there and show you around."

"I would love that Charlie," she said with a slight smile. Looking back at the pen she saw the female dragon eyeing them suspiciously and asked, "When I arrived yesterday, I saw people removing a baby dragon from that dragon's nest. Was that the dragon I'm to be caring for?"

Scowling he leaned forward on the fence,"Yea, I was suppose to be in charge and lead the team in creating a long enough diversion. I had it all planned out, instead because I'm injured, I have to wait till tomorrow before I can start working again," he spoke without looking at her, his voice easily revealing his disgust for his current state of health.

Walking up beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling the texture of his cotton shirt beneath her hand she softly said, "Charlie, we all make mistakes. Especially when handling dragons because they are so wild and unpredictable. You're lucky to be able to go back to work even this soon, ointments can only do so much. You'll probably be left with little or no scarring, so you really are lucky."

Charlie simply huffed, it was clear he doubted that he was 'lucky'.

Sighing she tried another way of getting him to talk. "You should see my scar, it's on my left shoulder blade. It was incredibly painful, the healer on the site tried various potions, but nothing was able to take the pain away or aid in the healing of the wound. The Ice Dragons carry a toxin in their claws, it helps wound an adversary, letting the dragon kill it easily. I was lucky it was only a juvenile that took a hunk out of me, otherwise I would be a lot worse for wear. Of course I've never turned my back on one of them again"

Turning to look at her he contemplated the beauty before him. He wondered what happened to the young Hermione that existed during her Hogwarts years. After her parents death he remembered how distant she became, if only for a short while. The once ex-Gryffindor accepted a job offer from the Ministry and he had expected her to flourish again, eventually returning to the person he had grown to adore.

He had seen her during the final battle. She, along with Harry and Ron, had trained along side Dumbledore to master the art of wandless magic. She did wonderfully during the battle and it seemed the only injuries she had obtained were a few Slicing Hexes that Bellatrix landed right before Tonks had taken her down. The final battle had resulted in teaching far too many people how to kill, especially those who were barely of age. He still had dreams of the devils in black coats and white masks.

Looking deep into her eye he could see the old Hermione buried deep inside, the Hermione who rushed to do more work than was capable of any other person. The Hermione that came to the Burrow and smiled at Ron getting scolded by his mother. Scowled at Fred and George's antics, or desperately tried to stay silent as his mother told her that settling down and living a life as a mother and wife would suit her fine.

This was the last place he expected to find her, he figured she would prefer to spend her days pouring through books. He knew what kind of intelligence was housed within that head, after all she had graduated at the top of her year.

Charlie was interrupted from his thoughts by someone coughing behind him.

"Charlie, when were you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Hermione had felt like a deer or even a rabbit stunned by a set of headlights. She had felt Charlie's intense gaze, it felt like he had been burrowing deep with in her, searching for something. So when she heard a silky voice behind them she was disappointed that Charlie tore his eyes from her.

The owner of the silky voice turned out to be a man of average height, dark wiry hair and brown eyes with yellow flecks in them. He was looking directly at Hermione, without diverting his gaze he said, "You must be the new recruit. I'm Damien," bestowing her with a confident smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she replied, smiling nervously at the man opposite her.

Charlie knew nothing good could come of this, Damien still had a grudge against him. Everytime they found themselves in each others company they would exchange snide comments briefly before all talking stopped. This was usually because they would be too distracted by the others fist flying at their face.

"Damien aren't you supposed to be helping Brooks?" snarled Charlie.

Sneering Damien turned to Charlie, "No, I've finished," he said, his words drenched with loathing.

"Hermione," he said, pausing a second after saying name and giving her another dazzling smile whilst offering her his arm, "I was on my way to lunch, and I noticed Charlie standing here with you, obviously trying to starve you. Though I don't know why he would feel the need to do that to such an extremely beautiful thing as you."

Blushing she glanced at Charlie, not since the Final Battle had she seen Charlie so enraged. She could practically feel the rage emanating off his body. If looks could kill, Damien would have been dead ten times over.

"Come, I'll Introduce you to some of the others" Damien said, waiting for her to take his arm.

Giving Damien a small smile she stepped towards him and took the offered arm. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to take is arm, but decided that it was best not to make any one upset on her first day. She hoped Charlie wouldn't make anything of it, it wasn't like she was accepting a marriage proposal.

"You look like crap Charlie, perhaps you better go back to your tent and rest. After all you'll need your strength tomorrow, what with the injury you sustained," he said with a calm voice that lacked any real concern.

Charlie raised one eye brow at the man possessively holding _his girl_, wait, _his girl_?' Hermione wasn't his nor was she a girl, no she was very much a woman. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Charlie watched as Damien smiled another nauseating smile.

"No, I think I should come and eat," Charlie replied stiffly.

Shrugging Damien walked Hermione to the Rec Hall, telling her about himself on the way. It seemed Damien came from a Pure-blood family, with one younger sister, who was one of Celestina Warbeck's wardrobe designers. He had become interested in dragons at a young age and had pursued a career in dragon taming not long after graduating. His father had wanted him to work in the family owned Apothecary, so he had focused his schooling years on Potion classes. According to Damien, his father had been most displeased and had nearly disowned him when he had told his family his choice of career. It had taken almost a year before he and his father were on speaking terms again.

Once they had reached the Rec Hall Damien directed her to a table of the left side of the hall. The Rec Hall, like the Medical Office, was one of the only structural buildings in the camp. Hermione noted as she looked around that everything was predominantly white, the tables, the chairs, and the walls. Since most of the hall was already filled with the people who stayed and worked at the camp, Damien directed her to a table with two women sitting at opposite ends and two men sitting on one side of the table with an empty seat between them, the seat which Charlie took. He wanted very much to be alone with Hermione again. Like a hawk, he watched as Damien pulled back the chair directly opposite him for Hermione to sit in. With a murmured thanks she sat down and gave a reassuring smile to Charlie.

* * *

By the end of the meal Hermione had found that the two men sitting either side of Charlie were partners. It seemed Bradley and Joseph, or Brad and Joe as they preferred, were the ones who Hermione would also be working with. Everybody in the camp had a partner, as she already knew. It also seemed that two sets of partners get assigned as a group of four and in that small group they handle one particular dragon, whether that be feeding, cleaning, and other general daily duties. Hermione was relieved to find that they were the ones she would be working with, considering the two women at the ends of the table had been eyeing her with barely concealed contempt. She wasn't sure she would have enjoyed being in their company for long periods of time everyday. Hailey, the woman who was on the other side of the table with the Brad, Joe and Charlie, had deep red hair, nothing like the Weasley's red Hermione had grown to love. Hailey was wearing, in Hermione's opinion, way too much make up, not to mention her dragon hide outfit seemed tighter on her than most. She was looking down her nose at Hermione every now and again, coming off as very contemptuous, but it was the blonde that concerned her the most. 

Lacerta, the name seemed like poison on her tongue. Hermione knew nothing of this woman but her sharp features made her a striking beauty. She had classic long legs, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Hermione could easily peg her for a future Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione was by no means envious of the woman's beauty. What she was envious of were the looks Lacerta would give Charlie. Batting her eyes and playfully running her hands over her neck and lips. Lacerta was getting a lot of attention from nearby tables, but Charlie seemed to be immune from the Veela 'wannabee's' tactics.

Hermione was becoming increasingly agitated by the antics the bitch was pulling, silently fuming and planning the blonde's death. She rather thought her name suited her now, since it sounded much like Lacerate. She was pulled from her musings as she noticed many people at the other tables getting up to leave.

"Reading to go?" Charlie asked.

Looking into the Charlie's blue eyes she gave him an affirmative nod and stood ready to leave, wanting to get away from any area in which Lacerta occupied.

"I'll see you at dinner then, yes?" Damien said pleasantly.

"You shall," she replied as she noticed Charlie scowling at the dark haired man again. She refrained from saying more seeing as she was going to be spending a lot of time with Charlie and she didn't want to have to deal with him being cranky.

Nodding goodbye to Brad and Joe she set off with Charlie to go get fitted for the required clothing that was to be worn around the camp.

Charlie didn't say anything to her on the way there. She was itching to break the silence because each step she took made her feel like she was on death row.

Finally Charlie stopped in front of a tent and said, "This is where you'll be set up with the clothes you need." He opened the flap for her to entere, it appeared to be much like a dress maker's shop. The small room she had entered had an even smaller room off to the side that appeared to have clothing material hanging up. She turned to look at Charlie and he nodded back toward the open door. When she looked back at the door she saw a middle aged witch make her way over to greet her visitors.

"Ah, yes, you must be Hermione?" queried the witch.

"Yes, I'm here for-" Hermione was interrupted by the witch holding her hand up.

"That's alright dear, you can call me Rosie. I know why you're here and all you need to do is stand right where you are while I take some measurements," stated Rosie.

If Hermione could say anything about the witch it would be that she was very assertive. She bustled about Hermione,taking her shoes off and standing her with her arms spread as the measuring tape went to work. The woman took Hermione's measurements with a Magical Measuring Tape. When Hermione finally left the tent it was with an armful of dragon hide clothing. But not after spending much time standing like an idiot while being measured, and having to deal with Charlie's sniggering whenever the witch would touch her in areas that made her uncomfortable, or made her laugh because she accidentally tickled her.

Hermione spent the remainder of the day chatting with Charlie about the current events of the Weasley clan. Charlie made sure to inform her that Molly had continued to let it slip, during many of her son's visits, that Hermione would make a wonderful daughter in-law.

Hermione blushed, well aware of which Weasley son she already preferred.

* * *

Dinner was the same a lunch in the way of proceedings, Hailey and Lacerta continued to make it clear that Hermione would have to seriously shape up if she ever wanted to breathe near them. Whilst Brad and Joe shaped up to be the spitting image of Fred and George, she knew she would have to keep her eye's on those two, lest she wake up one morning with blue hair. Shuddering at the memory when the evil twins had played that a prank on her, but she made sure her revenge was memorable. After all, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing, her time in the Hogwarts Library and her short time as an Unspeakable really did pay off at times like that. 

Once again Charlie witness Damien fawn over Hermione, lightly touching her hands, gazing at her eyes with the occasional glance at her lips as she talked. He was conscious of Lacerta's attempts to seduce him, but he wanted nothing to do with her. He hated that he had once fawned over her, when he had first met her he had become wrapped in her beauty. He had even believed himself in love with her and they had been lovers for some time. However, that had all been destroyed by Damien. Pushing away the unpleasant thoughts he dived back into the conversation he was supposed to be participating in between Brad and Joe.

* * *

Hermione slipped out of her clothes, dumping them onto the floor, she was to tired to care about putting them away at the moment. Hermione had spent every minute after lunch watching Charlie, he seemed upset with her, especially during dinner. As soon as they had made it back to their tent his demeanor changed back to that of the Charlie she knew, he even gave her a lop-sided grin when he said goodnight to her. 

She hated that Charlie saw her as just a friend, or worse his little brother's brainy friend. She had developed a friendship with him after graduation, but now she was tempted to push that friendship to something more but she was unsure of how he would react.

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks guys for waiting...I'm glad to have this chapter finished and loaded. And yes I know theres no smut in this chapter, but I can't give you too much smut too quickly...gotta built it up to the climax, pun intended. 

As always, thank you to my brilliant beta, Shawna. She gives this story that little extra spice!

And remember to review, I love reviews.

Ciao!


End file.
